Kaze no Mai
by DeepChaos
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre tres personajes inventados de la villa del viento que acuden al examen de gennin. Intentare tocar poco la historia original. Gracias por leerla de antemano.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son mios... Es mas, no son de nadie... Que no por ser personajes tienen menos derechos que el resto de los humanos... Bueno, quiza sus derechos estan en manos del creador cuyo nombre no quiero (ni consigo) recordar... Pero eso son detalles aparte

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Sol del amanecer brillaba en el horizonte creando un fulgor rojizo que iluminaba la villa de Konoha, dandole un resplandor del color de la sangre. Un suave viento, apenas brisa, mecia las hojas de los arboles con un caracteristico susurro de complacencia y movia los carteles de las tiendas, las hojas caidas al suelo, revolviendo las cosas como un niño pequeño que no sabe con que jugar ahora. En definitiva, la paz reinaba en Konoha...

Y, desde luego, era de agradecer pues, desde la llegada de los visitantes de otras aldeas, todo estaba agitado. Los negocios y hoteles llenaban sus bolsillos a costa de los recien llegados, los habituales lugares tranquilos, donde las parejas se reunen para tener intimidad y los solitarios pasean mirando las nubes, se encontraban ahora repletas de gente curiosa, jovenes promesas ninjas, acompañantes, o los propios habitantes del lugar que veian frustradas sus ansias de soledad y las calles se llenaban de desconocidos que vagabundeaban de un lado a otro hablando de esto y aquello sobre la aldea anfitriona al examen de gennin.

Y entre estos y otros sucesos de poca importancia, un pequeño grupo de ninjas, apenas tres jovenes alumnos, llenos de esperanzas y espectativas, paseaban juntos entre las abarrotadas calles del lugar, buscando aqui y alla lugares interesantes que visitar.

-Asi que esta es la aldea oculta de Konoha... - Shännan Kira se caracterizaba por ser la mas fria del grupo 5 de la aldea oculta del viento, quiza la mas fria de todos sus compañeros. Sus facciones, infantiles como debian ser por su edad pero ahora serias, indiferentes ante todo cuanto por su vista se cruza, estan semiocultas tras una gran cantidaad de cabello oscuro como el ebano. Apenas mediria mas alla de un metro cuarenta y estaba delgada en quiza un punto mas de lo que podria resultar sano, pero contenia en si misma una belleza a la cual aun no habia sacado todo su partido.

-¡Hum¡Id buscando un buen lugar donde comer, os aseguro que hoy vengo muy, muy hambriento! - La voz ligeramente ronca de Kotor Yomimaru parecia urgir prisa por si misma... Y no era para menos, aun y en su estado de delgadez, casi esqueletismo, solia requerir de grandes cantidades de comida casi a cada hora, nadie sabia como lo hacia para mantenerse en ese estado, pero se pondria muy, muy pesado, de pasar cinco minutos mas. Este hecho solia darle un halo de misterio bastante llamativo, potenciado por una piel palida y un cabello blanco como el marfil que le hacian parecer un muerto... De hambre.

-¿Y¿Desde cuando necesitan comida los muertos? -La joven gennin solia darle ese nombre, en realidad solian hacerlo todos, pero la mayoria esperaban a que el no estuviera delante para hacerlo.

-¡Que no me llames muerto¿Que culpa tengo yo de ser asi? -El muchacho da una patada el suelo como haria un niño pequeño, levantando algo de polvo a su alrededor.

-Ah si, cierto... Y como no tienes la culpa de ser asi tendremos nosotros que, como siempre, pagar tus deudas en restaurantes... Suerte tienes de vivir en familia adinerada, sino ya habrias arruinado a tus pobres padres...- Niega con la cabeza en un gesto de seaprobacion, sin dignarse siquiera a mirar a su compañero al hablarle.

-¿Ya estais otra vez? -La ciega mirada del tercer muchacho se posa sobre ellos, con cara de fingido enfado, como cada vez que empezaban las discusiones entre sus dos compañeros... Algo que solia ocurrir muy a menudo.- Venga chicos, calmaos... Asustais al viento...- La melosa voz, parece actuar como sedante sobre sus compañeros, calmando sus animos rapidamente. Se decia de Lami Takeshi que podia apaciguar hasta las tormentas si se lo propusiera, cuando el estaba cerca una contienda, apenas duraria unos segundos mas, para acabar siempre sin heridos. Su falta de vista no le habia impedido sentirse unido a la naturaleza a su alrededor, a menudo caminaba el solo entre los arboles, hablando con ellos.

-¡Hum¡Dejala Takeshi, no sabe vivir entre personas, por eso no tiene amigos!- No le gustaba ser cruel de esa forma, de hecho no pretendia serlo, pero el comentario se clava en el pecho de Kira, pero esta no da muestras de ello, solo gira la cabeza hacia otro lado, tal si de golpe se viera interesada por los carteles de las tiendas y puestos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aunque esto era una pequeña presentacion de los personajes principales nada mas, la historia de verdad empieza mas tarde, con personajes nuevos y otros ya conocidos.

Si, ya se, muy tipicos, un caracter mas bien poco original y, en cierta manera, Kira y Yomimaru vendrian a ser un estilo Sasuke y Naruto, respectivamente... Pero es que me gustaba la idea de hacerlos asi, vere de trabajarles mas la caracterizacion mas adelante con situaciones diferentes.

¡Ahem! Detalles aparte: agradecere reviews buenas, malas, insultos y amenazas, cartas-bomba no por que no caben en el buzon... ¡Pero vamos, que si tampoco me las mandais, no me lo tomare a mal!

Un saludo.


End file.
